


Gang Gang

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: "This isn't a joke," Chanyeol seethed,"My well-being depends on this. My company depends on this. And my friends depend on this."  Chanyeol inched closer to Baekhyun menacingly. "Don't mess this up, got it?"





	1. Bucheon, South Korea; 8:00pm

Byun Baekhyun loved the city of Bucheon due to partial bias. 

Born and raised there, Baekhyun never saw anything more than pure beauty radiating from the city, the satellite of Seoul as it was infamously called. Baekhyun looked around, wondering how was he lucky enough to live here. It seemed as if Bucheon was a place of it's own, an exclusive part of South Korea that the best of the best got into. Was he the best of the best? As he contemplated, Baekhyun found himself in Jungang Park reminiscing on childhood memories that brought a smile to his face. He and Baekbeom ran through the grass together as children, even when they weren't supposed to. They'd skip down the paved walkway as naïve as children came. Those were Baekhyun's fondest memories. 

When Baekbeom got married he left Bucheon and settled down in Seoul. Baekhyun couldn't visit as often as he wanted, caught up in the intense schoolwork being three years ahead of every kid in your age brought, leading him to hate the glorified city. It was shiny bright lights, organized crime and anger to Baekhyun. He was angry that Seoul took his brother away from him when he needed him the most. So when Namjoon, a friend he met in school two years ago, had asked Baekhyun to accompany him to the El Dorado in the heart of Seoul, he considered declining. Baekbeom might've left Bucheon, but Baekhyun wasn't going to leave his beloved city.  
_I haven't been out in a while though_ , Baekhyun thought, _maybe going with Joonie won't be bad._ At least it won't be insufferably horrible. So Baekhyun let Namjoon he'd be there, going to his closet to pick out something to wear. He wondered if Jimin and Jin were going to be there so they could catch up, ever since Jin went into the military they haven't had the chance to meet up all together. It would be nice to see them again. 

Baekhyun left the house in a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a black shirt, a hat and glasses completing his look for the evening. He made sure to grab his wallet before shoving his headphones in his ears, listening to a soft song called Coffee Shop as he made his way to the subway. I can't believe I decided to go, Baekhyun thought as the train took him into Seoul. 

He bid his beloved Bucheon goodbye for a night, something he wasn't quite used to yet.


	2. Seoul, South Korea; 9:00pm

"Yunnie you made it!" Namjoon exclaimed, embracing Baekhyun in a tight hug.             

"It's nice to see you again Joon," he responded, "How's Jin doing? I hope everything's all right between you two." 

 

"Everything's great," Namjoon replied, "How about you? Any boyfriends since we've last seen each other?" 

Namjoon held a drink in his hand, downing it while Baekhyun slowly nursed his.  _ I'm out of my element,  _ Baekhyun thought,  _ It's been a while since I've been out. _ Baekhyun looked around, seeing Jimin and Jin dancing together on the overcrowded dancefloor. Of course Jimin and Jin had been dancing, it was what they loved to do and what they went to school for, Baekhyun only knowing the two due to knowing Namjoon.  

"Nah man," Baekhyun sighed, "I've never been the type." 

"Ah well," Namjoon said before putting a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, "It's totally cool. I'm happy you're here right now. It's been a while since I've seen all the boys together." 

"Where's Kookie and V? I thought they'd be here too, they've never been one to decline your invitations," Baekhyun pondered. 

"They're finally on their honeymoon," Namjoon replied, "All three of them actually." 

Baekhyun put a hand over his mouth, eyes opening wide in surprise and happiness for his friends. Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok always had a strange relationship, they always had more than their friendship they liked to project out to everyone. Baekhyun was happy for the three, they deserved to be happy with each other. 

"Oh my god that's fantastic," Baekhyun said, "I'm so happy for them." 

"I know right," Namjoon replied, "If I had to hear Tae cry about only being able to choose Kookie or Hoseok I'd just about lose it." 

They laughed, setting their glasses down on the table before going to dance. Namjoon knew Baekhyun didn't dance all that much, so he stuck to light swaying with Baekhyun by his side.  _ I missed this so much Joonie,  _ Baekhyun thought 

"I did too Baekhyun," Namjoon replied, "I missed you and everything back at Bucheon." 

Baekhyun smiled, but was met with conflicting feelings towards his ex.  _ He left me for Seoul too,  _ Baekhyun thought as they danced.  

_ Everyone leaves me for Seoul, why should I be happy? _

 

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters will get progressively longer as chanyeol and baekhyun cross paths and interact. so yes, the first five to tenish chapters will be a few hundred words each until i establish that interaction. 
> 
> please don't hate me rn heh /).(\


End file.
